


忍者亂太郎短篇

by abc761012



Category: Rakudai Ninja Rantaro, らくだいにんじゃらんたろう, 忍者亂太郎, 落第忍者乱太郎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：利土井、雙忍、霧亂、綾瀧、食伊、七松竹、久濱、仙文
Relationships: 利土井, 霧亂, 食伊





	1. 母親(利土井)

山田利吉一直覺得自己的戀人土井半助很像母親一般，雖然每次對於一年葉組的孩子總是頗有微辭，可是當那些小忍蛋發生事情的時候，還是會一一的包容下來，然後一一的安撫這些可愛的孩子們。

一年葉組的孩子發生事情後總是會在第一時間去和土井半助求救，不知不覺讓利吉覺得土井像個母親一般的存在，土井教官總是很有耐性的安撫那些孩子，任由葉組的孩子們跟自己撒嬌、求助。 

這天利吉又和往常一樣，工作過後來到忍術學園，一方面是打算要勸自家老爹山田教官回家探望母親，一方面是來探望自己的戀人土井教官，此時的他又看見一年葉 組的孩子正在和土井教官撒嬌。

利吉看見土井教官臉上雖然帶有無奈卻還是耐心的安撫著孩子們，不禁想到自己小時候母親也是這樣對自己，對自己是那樣有耐性，然後好聲好氣的安撫自己的情緒，現在自己見到土井教官也是這樣對葉組的孩子。

「我真的覺得土井教官好像母親。」利吉和父親山田教官吵完架後來到土井教官的身邊。

「又和山田教官吵架了？我什麼時候成為母親了，我是男的呀！」土井教官聽見利吉的發言瞬間不知道要說什麼。

「我知道，我不會搞錯你的性別，只是每次看見葉組的孩子跟你撒嬌的樣子，就覺得你很像母親在安撫他們。」利吉匆忙的解釋。

「大概是習慣了，家裡有兩個不太會照顧自己的人。」土井教官似乎是想起誰一般的說著。

利吉知道土井教官是在說誰，土井教官可說是單身的好男人之一，洗衣打掃樣樣都會，除了煮飯外其他的事情都很拿手，畢竟土井家做飯的人不是土井教官，是另外一人，那個人是土井教官的妹妹，也是他唯一的親人。

利吉深深的覺得自己可以和土井教官在一起真的很好，每次來到忍術學園見到土井教官就可以撫慰自己的心靈，把工作上不愉快的事情趕走，讓自己可以充滿力量後再回去工作。

土井教官是自己唯一可以撒嬌的人，眼前的人總是把自己當然孩子一般在對待，儘管兩人相差七歲，自己也和土井教官生命當中最重要的女人差不多大，可依舊還是把自己當成孩子一般的在照顧。

任由自己和他撒嬌，夜晚自己想要和他一起睡的時候總是可以把孩子氣發揮到極致，讓他無法拒絕自己，每次看見土井教官臉上帶有困擾又無奈的樣子，讓利吉感到很開心，表示自己真的可以和土井教官撒嬌。

「我覺得很幸運能夠認識土井教官，和你在一起。」利吉很高興可以認識土井教官。

「是嗎？」聽見這句話土井教官只是笑笑的沒說什麼。

「真的，因為土井教官很溫柔。」利吉對於自己可以認識土井教官覺得非常的幸運。

「呵呵！」土井教官只是笑笑的繼續做自己的事情。

利吉的眼中土井教官是個很溫柔的人，溫柔到總是會把身邊的人照顧的很好，父親受傷的時候死活都不肯回家來，是土井教官先寫信通知他和母親說父親沒事，讓母親在得知消息後鬆了一口氣。

然後在父親傷勢好了許多的時候，和妹妹陪伴父親一起來家裡探望他們，那時自己就知道土井教官是個很溫柔的人，溫柔到不知道要怎麼說才好，而自己那時候才真正知道土井教官是怎樣的人。

這份溫柔現在自己能夠擁有，利吉覺得自己很幸運也很幸福，曾經以為自己和土經教官在一起會經歷許多的風波，沒想到父母親卻毫不猶豫的答應他們交往，讓自己感到很開心，讓自己可以盡情的跟土井教官撒嬌。

不僅僅只有自己會跟土井教官撒嬌，連霧丸那個孩子也會，那個孩子可不會輕易在別人面前表現脆弱的樣子，卻總是會在土井教官的面前撒嬌，讓自己多少有些吃味，卻也無法多說什麼。

自己能夠擁有這樣的幸福是三生修來的福氣，利吉一直這麼想著，偶爾和霧丸、土井教官在一起過著偽親子般的生活也不錯，好在當初請求父母親同意，儘管那段時光不是什麼值得回憶的時光，利吉卻還是很感謝父母親鬆口讓他們在一起。

「真的很感謝父親、母親讓我們在一起。」利吉發現到自己可以擁有土井教官真的很幸運。

「我還感謝山田教官和夫人不嫌棄我，不然我拐了他們的獨生子真的很不好意思。」土井教官對於自己和利吉交往這件事一直覺得很對不起山田教官和夫人。

「這件事是我自己和父親、母親提的，又不是你的錯。」利吉聽見這句話有些激動。

「別激動，利吉，我沒有說什麼，和你在一起我很高興，只是有點不好意思罷了。」土井教官安撫利吉的情緒。

「可是我很高興和你在一起，和你在一起，我很幸福。」利吉吐露出自己的心聲。

「嗯！我也很幸福喔！利吉。」土井教官聽見這句話微笑。

聽到土井教官對自己說他很幸福，利吉差點沒有撲倒土井教官，能夠聽見戀人說出這樣讓人高興的話語，利吉深深的覺得自己真的是太幸福了，他的戀人還是一如以往般的那樣溫柔。

果然跟自己的感覺一樣，土井教官是那樣的溫柔，同時也像是母親一般的存在，可惜自己一點也沒有像父親那般有威嚴，霧丸並不害怕自己，利吉對此深深的有感觸。

這樣溫柔的人是自己的戀人，讓自己擁有一個安心的避風港，同時也可以任由自己撒嬌，遇到什麼不愉快的事情，只要見到土井教官就會全部消失，有這麼好的良藥在身邊，利吉才不會拱手讓人。

「看見半助整個心情就變好了。」利吉開心的說著。

「真是的，都多大了，還像個孩子一樣。」土井教官聽見這句話雖然無奈卻還是溫柔的說著。

利吉知道，自己可以在土井教官面前顯現孩子氣，可以盡情的撒嬌，眼前的人總是會溫柔的包容自己，有許多不敢對父母親說的心事，利吉都會跟土井教官說，因為他知道，這個人會永遠像是母親一般的包容他，讓他感到安心。End


	2. 求婚(利土井)

山田利吉思考了許久，決定和年長的戀人土井半助求婚，畢竟他們在一起後也過了那麼久的時間，久到一年葉組的孩子們快要升上六年級了，自家戀人也已經到了而立之年。

再不求婚的話，他們可就要錯過了，蹉跎了那麼久的光陰，利吉覺得還是快點求婚的好，不然這樣下去沒有一個承諾，難保自家戀人不會感到安心，畢竟自己的工作多少還是存在危險性。 

「父親、母親，我想跟你們說一件事。」利吉決定先去和父母親說明，以免到時候自己先斬後奏後會被父母親追殺。

「什麼事？」山田教官不解的看著自己的兒子。

「我打算跟土井教官求婚...」利吉說出這句話後看著父母親的反應。

「你說什麼？」山田教官噴了一口茶後激動的說。

「老公...」山田夫人幫山田教官擦拭身體，順便要丈夫不要衝動。

「父親、母親...你們不同意...」利吉真的很擔心父母親不同意。

「沒有說不同意，我們以為你已經和半助求婚了。」山田教官和夫人相視而笑。

「是呀！真可惜利吉是喜歡半助，不然真想要美雪當我們家的媳婦。」山田夫人很喜歡土井教官的妹妹。

「母親...」利吉聽見這句話苦笑。

利吉聽見父母親不反對這件事很高興，決定開始策劃要怎樣和土井教官求婚，這件事可要亂太郎、霧丸等葉組的學生協助，當然還要請自家父親隱瞞這件事，再來利吉就是要請土井教官的妹妹幫忙。

畢竟這些人是土井教官常常接觸到的人，自然需要請求他們幫忙，而且光是自己一個人也隱瞞不了自家戀人，利吉可是很需要他們的幫忙，有了他們的幫忙，求婚成功的機率會很高。

當利吉去跟葉組的孩子們商量時，每個孩子張大嘴巴看著利吉，反應非常錯愕，儘管他們知道利吉和土井教官交往的事情也是一樣，對他們來說這件事還是非常的衝擊。

震驚過後他們開始圍在一起商討要怎樣去幫忙利吉，嘰嘰喳喳的討論要怎樣瞞過土井教官，在他們這些孩子的眼中，利吉很適合和土井教官在一起，尤其是霧丸很喜歡和他們一起生活。

「我還以為你跟我哥求婚了。」美雪泡了一杯茶給利吉。

「這個嘛...」利吉突然不知道要如何解釋。

「你打算要怎樣去跟我哥求婚？」對此美雪感到很疑惑，不知道利吉會怎樣和自家兄長求婚。

「就...」利吉把自己的計畫說出來。

「好吧！我幫你，代價是麻煩你幫我解決幾個麻煩的任務。」美雪除了是忍術學園的教師外，也是一名自由忍者。

「沒問題。」利吉爽快的答應下來。

利吉把事情敲定好後，馬上開始著手處理這件事，他知道臉皮薄的戀人不會讓自己在學校求婚，決定把求婚的地點改在自己和土井教官同居的屋子裡，那是自己辛苦存下來的薪水幫土井教官買的房子，也是他們兩人的愛的小窩。

只是裡面多住了兩個電燈泡，攝津之霧丸和土井教官唯一的親人土井美雪，前者是土井教官看不下去，所以才自告奮勇擔任他的監護人，後者早已經嫁出去，但是由於和丈夫分開住，所以待在娘家的時間比較多。

這天假日葉組的孩子騙土井教官出門，這是他們答應利吉說好的事情，要轉移土井教官的注意力，習慣任由葉組的孩子們撒嬌的土井教官自然答應下來，跟著這些孩子去野餐，利吉則是和美雪把家裡的環境弄好，製造出一個美好的氣氛。

到了傍晚時分，葉組的孩子們提議到土井教官的家裡去休息，隔天再返回忍術學園就可以，對於孩子們的要求土井教官自然會答應他們，畢竟從他們一年級開始到現在土井教官很少會拒絕這些孩子。

或許在土井教官的眼中這些孩子像是自己的弟弟或是孩子一般，總是那樣用心的照顧他們，就像是他們幾個在山田教官的眼中就像是他的兒子一般，從當年的小鬼頭看到現在也是一樣。

「土井教官，我們今天可以到你家去住嗎？」庄佐衛門代表葉組的孩子們發問。

「對呀！對呀！反正家裡比較近，明天回學校也沒關係。」霧丸也在一邊說服自家監護人。

「小霧。」亂太郎看見這樣的情形有些無奈，深怕等下會漏餡。

「也好，天色也晚了，也開回去了。」土井教官聽見這些話馬上答應下來。

聽見這句話葉組的孩子們都很高興，土井教官看見他們高興的樣子不知道要說什麼，葉組的孩子早已經不是當年那些呆呆的小毛頭，已經是個快要可以獨當一面的少年了，看見這樣的情形土井教官很欣慰，很高興自己帶出來的孩子有所成長。

算算時間也有五年了，雖然還是會不小心捲入一些麻煩當中，這些孩子卻早有能力可以解決，成績也不是像以往一樣那樣差，儘管還是實戰經驗很豐富，考試就不如理想的狀態，但是作為出色的忍者卻無話可說。

土井教官有時候會感念這幾個孩子在不知不覺中長大了，看見這些孩子們長大成為獨當一面的忍者時，土井教官自然感到很欣慰，同時也感嘆時間過的那麼快，連唯一的妹妹也是兩個孩子的母親。

「我回來了。」土井教官打開門進入屋子當中。

「歡迎回來。」美雪笑笑的迎接自家兄長。

「有事嗎？」土井教官注意到妹妹有話要對自己說的樣子，讓葉組的孩子全部都進入屋子當中。

「利吉君有話對哥哥您說。」美雪只是笑笑的退開，讓利吉自己去面對土井教官。

「半助，請你嫁給我。」利吉突然單膝跪下然後拿出一大束的花對土井教官說。

「我...我...」看見這樣的情形土井教官不知道要怎樣反應。

「「「土井教官，你就嫁給利吉哥哥嘛！」」」葉組的孩子全部異口同聲的說著。

「半助，你就答應利吉那孩子吧！」山田教官笑笑的說著。

「好。」土井教官聽見大家的說話聲音，只是緩緩的吐出這句話。

「太好了。」利吉開心的差點沒把土井教官抱在懷裡。

「半助，我家利吉就交給你啦！」山田教官看見這樣的情形微笑。

「嗯。」土井教官聽見後點點頭表示了解。

「利吉君，我親愛的哥哥就交給你啦！你可不能欺負他喔！」美雪笑笑的說著，利吉聽見後自然是點頭答應。

窘困的處境已經解決，利吉很開心土井教官答應自己的求婚，不枉費自己之前做了那麼多的準備，土井教官沒想到自己竟然會答應利吉，當初自己和利吉跟山田教官以及夫人承認戀情的時候，就讓土井教官有些不自在。

沒想到利吉竟然會在自己父母親面前求婚，更是讓土井教官感到不自在，看在利吉這麼有誠意的份上，土井教官自然會答應下來，或許自己的內心深處也很想和利吉永遠在一起。

不過土井教官還是很高興利吉跟自己求婚，自己這輩子註定要成為利吉的另外一半，利吉為了這次的求婚花了這麼多的心思，不管怎樣自己拒絕他可就不太好意思，況且自己並不想拒絕利吉，在未來的日子中，利吉會和自己一起度過。

不管怎麼說土井教官和利吉都找到自己人生當中最重要的另一半，利吉知道自己可以帶給土井教官幸福，讓他免受惡夢的侵擾，更會和他在一起創造許多美好的回憶，未來也會很幸福。

利吉有這樣的把握，自己可以站在土井教官的身邊陪伴他，陪他一起度過未來的每一天，這個家到時候會增加多少人口利吉不在意，他只在意能不能永遠的陪在他深愛的戀人土井教官的身邊。

對他來說只要有土井教官在身邊，他們的未來就可以創造出許多美好的回憶，他們會攜手走向未來的日子，未來那些美好的日子正在等著他們，想到這裡利吉不禁充滿信心，臉上也出現常見自信般的微笑。End


	3. 藥草味 (霧亂)

他的身上總是有藥草味，這點身為戀人的自己很清楚，或許是因為他承傳自那個人，那個在忍者界當中有『毒藥魔女』和『魅影』稱呼的女忍者 ，也是自家監護人的妹妹。

他的戀人是保健委員長，六年級的他們承接著當年六年級學長的位子，而自己則是圖書委員長，讓學弟妹害怕的圖書委員長，有時候朋友們總是會調侃自己變成當年的中在家長次，那樣令人恐懼、害怕。

保健委員長真的很受到大家的歡迎，那是他溫柔的個性，身為『毒藥魔女』又稱為『魅影』的徒弟，那溫柔的個性是不會改變，因為他知道，那是戀人最大的優點，就跟當年的善法寺伊作一樣，讓人覺得他不適合當忍者。

「亂太郎，你好香喔！」霧丸抱著自家戀人這樣說著。

「小霧，不要鬧了，這樣我很難工作。」亂太郎對於戀人的任性不知道要說什麼。

「亂太郎的身上總是帶有藥草味，從認識你開始就有的說...」霧丸想起來第一次見到亂太郎的情形。 

「大概是因為從小就幫姐姐整理藥草的關係吧！」亂太郎對於自己身上的味道並不是那麼在意。 

霧丸知道亂太郎早在五歲那年就被那個人收為徒弟，每次看見那個人那麼寵愛亂太郎，自己總是會不禁忌妒，明明是自家監護人的妹妹，卻很少寵愛自己，反而很寵愛亂太郎。

那份小小的心思卻被那個人給發現到，只是簡單的被稱讚，讓自己得到一種心滿意足的感覺，第一次覺得，原來自己也會被人家寵愛，讓自己覺得有家人的感覺真好。

長年碰藥草的亂太郎，身上總是有一股淡淡的藥草味，就如同那人一樣，每次自己和亂太郎靠近她的時候，發現到那人的身上總是帶有淡淡的香味和藥草味，那種味道並不難聞，反而有種讓人安心的感覺。

這樣安心的感覺霧丸是第一次體會到，土井教官收養自己後，有一種充滿家的感覺，儘管才三個人而已，後來不知道什麼時候多了利吉的存在，來來去去卻依舊不失家的味道，那是令人安心的味道。

「吶！亂太郎…」霧丸似乎有什麼事情想要跟亂太郎說。

「什麼事？」亂太郎停下手邊的工作看著霧丸。

「沒有，只是想叫你。」霧丸抱著亂太郎，把頭靠在亂太郎的肩膀上。

「你這樣會讓我很難整理草藥耶！」亂太郎知道霧丸又在跟自己撒嬌。

「嘛…」霧丸覺得待在亂太郎的身邊可以讓自己感到很安心。

「真是…」亂太郎見到霧丸不放手也沒辦法，只好這樣子整理藥草。

霧丸很高興亂太郎不對自己說任何的話，任由自己撒嬌，溫柔的寵愛自己，或許是因為土井教官那裏已經有人陪伴，霧丸想去撒嬌也不行，會被利吉給丟出家門，霧丸只能跟自家戀人撒嬌。

他們正式成為戀人之後，亂太郎基本上都和霧丸他們一起住，亂太郎的父母親對於孩子不常回家並沒有特別的意見，霧丸知道打從亂太郎認識那個人起，總是和那個人一起去黃昏時城。

進入忍術學園後，他們想回家的時間也只有放假的時候，偶爾放假時間亂太郎又會被那個人帶去某些地方進行某些醫療任務，亂太郎對於這件事不是很在意，反而很高興可以一起出去。

霧丸更知道某次因為那個人失約，亂太郎很不開心的看著那個人，直到那個人好聲好氣的道歉後，亂太郎才重拾笑顏，自己那時候才知道原來戀人可以笑的那樣好看，讓自己看的入迷。

「亂太郎，你想要當醫療忍者嗎？」霧丸想起來每次他們被派出去執行任務的時候，亂太郎總是會不分敵我的幫忙療傷。

「嗯！我想當跟姐姐一樣性質的忍者，雖然可能…會殺人，但救人卻是我最重要的目標。」亂太郎話說到一半有些停頓，卻對自己的夢想很堅持。

「我答應過姐姐要保護你，所以我會像食滿前輩保護伊作前輩那樣保護你。」霧丸信誓旦旦的說出這句話。

「嗯！謝謝你，小霧。」聽見這句話亂太郎揚起一抹可愛的笑顏，他很高興聽見霧丸這樣說。

霧丸和亂太郎知道食滿留三郎和善法寺伊作從學生時代起就是戀人，儘管伊作前輩的運氣不是很好，可是食滿前輩總是這樣包容他，有時候還會出手保護他，那樣的默契看了讓人非常羨慕。

霧丸希望自己可以和食滿前輩一樣，好好的保護自己的戀人，同時更希望亂太郎不要受到任何的傷害，屬於圖書委員長的保健委員長是非常重要的，他不會讓任何人傷害他。

「亂太郎，你身上的藥草味很令人安心。」霧丸很喜歡聞亂太郎身上的藥草味。

「能夠帶給你安心的感覺，我很高興。」亂太郎知道霧丸的背景，所以並不說破。

「能夠認識你，真的很好。」霧丸很高興可以認識亂太郎。

「我也是。」亂太郎覺得自己真的很幸運可以認識到霧丸和新兵衛。

「和你成為戀人是我這輩子最幸運的事情。」霧丸偷偷地親吻亂太郎的臉頰，亂太郎因為霧丸的動作而臉紅。

和霧丸成為戀人不過只是一個契機，其實他們兩人都很喜歡對方，當年的小孩並不知道自己是多麼的喜歡對方，直到三年級的時候因為利吉的一句話才提醒了他們，那時候他們才和對方表白。

成為戀人後相處模式並未有太大的改變，儘管霧丸會變得很愛跟亂太郎撒嬌也是一樣，只是親密的動作多了一點，一直以來他們還是三個人一間房間，就算想要做親密動作也無法，畢竟還要顧及新兵衛。

偶爾他們會偷偷溜去保健委員聚集的房間當中，那時候他們才會做出一些令人臉紅心跳的親密動作出來，那個房間的主人准許他們使用，雖然有時候他們會感到很不好意思就是。

霧丸覺得亂太郎身上的藥草味真的很令人安心，他喜歡這樣的味道，讓他安心的味道，亂太郎永遠都是他的亂太郎，也是他認識的那個亂太郎，不管經過多久都不會改變，他會永遠保護他，然後用他們的步調繼續走下去。End


	4. 春宮圖(利土井)

最近接連幾天是好天氣，土井教官決定把家裡的書拿出來曬太陽，自從和利吉搬到這個比較偏僻的郊區來住後，土井教官覺得很多事情不再那麼礙手礙腳，想要做什麼就做什麼。

霧丸雖然覺得要去村子裡接打工的工作路途有點遠，卻還是樂此不彼，只要有賺錢的機會霧丸就會去做，土井教官也放任霧丸去做那些工作，偶爾會阻止他去做比較危險的工作。

「今天天氣不錯，來晒晒書本好了，順便也把棉被拿出來晒。」土井教官看見外頭豔陽高照的樣子說。

土井教官說完這句話就回到屋子裡整理東西，把書本和棉被一一的拿出來晒，想起來昨天亂太郎寄宿在自家，難得看見霧丸高興的樣子，看樣子他們兩人發展的很好，不過一早亂太郎就被自家妹妹給帶出門，對此霧丸哀怨很久。

非常不情願的跟著利吉一起出去工作，土井教官知道兩人到最後還是會分道揚鑣，畢竟利吉接手的工作不適合霧丸這個孩子，就算是忍者卻還是忍蛋，還沒有能力可以接手正式的忍者工作。

「啊？！這個不是美雪和利吉前幾天帶回來的捲軸。」土井教官在整理房間的時候發現到一個捲軸。

正想要打開捲軸的時候，才想起那是前幾天自家戀人和妹妹帶回來的東西，至於為什麼帶回來這個捲軸土井教官也不是很清楚，他們兩人並沒有把任務的細節跟他明說。

「嘛…晚點看看是什麼東西吧！先去處理其他的東西。」土井教官覺得還是不要動比較好。

土井教官開始一一的把東西整理好，把需要曬太陽的東西也拿出去晒了，後來想說要來看看捲軸裡面的內容，前幾日自家戀人難得和妹妹一起出任務，畢竟他們兩人本來就是各自處理自己的任務，很少會搭檔在一起。

很難想像他們兩人現在可以和平相處，以前見面的時候土井教官還記得自家妹妹對利吉的敵意非常的深，至於是為什麼自己到現在還不知道，總之他們兩人見面就沒有給對方好臉色看。

「咦？咦？咦？這是什麼東西呀！！！！」土井教官把捲軸打開來看，第一眼看見裡面的內容後大叫。

「我回來啦！土井教官，你在叫什麼？」霧丸打工回來後打開房間的門看見土井教官驚嚇的樣子問。

「霧丸，你今天怎麼這麼早就回來了？」土井教官聽見霧丸的聲音連忙把東西塞到角落，然後看了一下外面的天色。

「我沒跟土井教官你說嗎？我今天的打工只有半天，下午要和亂太郎整理藥草。」霧丸可沒有忘記自己答應戀人要做什麼。

「這樣呀…」土井教官嚇出一身冷汗。

「嗯！那我去煮飯了。」霧丸決定先去廚房弄飯。

土井教官看見霧丸離開後鬆了一口氣，他沒想到捲軸裡面的內容竟然是那種不堪入目的東西，不是一般的裸女圖，反而是男人與男人之間交媾的圖，儘管自己和利吉的確是龍陽之癖，但是看到這種東西，土井教官自己心裡還是會掙扎。

土井教官根本沒想到內容竟然是有關斷袖之癖的東西，而且內容還不宜兒童看見，這下子自己要傷腦筋到底要收在哪裡才好，土井教官決定等到利吉回來後好好的質問他。

雖然不見得會有什麼回答，但是比起質問自家妹妹，土井教官覺得質問利吉還比較有效，因為利吉多少會誠實的回答，自家妹妹會把自己忽悠過去，死活都不會跟自己說這是怎麼一回事。

「我回來了。」夜晚利吉回到家裡後說出這句話。

「啊！利吉哥哥，歡迎回來，姊姊今天弄了很豐盛，快點來吃吧！」亂太郎看見利吉回來後這樣說。

「好。」利吉決定先去找自家戀人。

「土井教官在房間裡，今天一整個下午都關在房間裡不知道做什麼。」霧丸看見利吉要去找土井教官。

利吉點點頭表示答謝，然後進入房間裡面告知戀人自己回來了，才一天的時間沒有見到自家戀人就讓利吉非常想念自家戀人，怎麼說都要和自家戀人討一個愛的抱抱才會甘心。

「半助，我回來了。」利吉打開房間的門對裡面的人說。

「啊！歡迎回來。」看見自家戀人平安的回來，土井教官微笑。

「嗯！好想你喔！」利吉馬上跟土井教官撒嬌。

「利吉，我有事情要問你。」土井教官一臉嚴肅的看著利吉。

「什麼事？」利吉不解的看著戀人。

「這是什麼東西？」土井教官把捲軸拿出來的時候還是那樣害羞。

土井教官把捲軸整個攤開給利吉看，利吉看見裡面的內容後大概知道自家戀人在想什麼，盤算要怎樣和自家戀人說明，眼看自家戀人一臉嚴肅的樣子，讓利吉真的不知道要怎麼說。

「那是前幾日…」利吉開始從頭說起。

「那為什麼把東西拿回來？」土井教官對於這件事非常不解。

「我看內容還挺不錯的，我們可以試試看，所以我就拿回來了。」利吉一臉燦笑的看著土井教官。

「利吉！！！」土井教官差點想要大吼。

「你們在幹嘛，出來吃飯了。」土井教官看見妹妹打開房間的門叫他們出去吃飯。

「好。」土井教官深呼吸後跟著利吉一起出去吃飯。

晚飯過後土井教官對於那件事還是耿耿於懷，利吉當然知道自己剛剛的解釋並不是很詳盡，看樣子等下自家戀人一定會再次盤問自己，自己可不能這樣隨便給他忽悠過去，不然戀人生氣起來可是很恐怖的。

利吉是故意把那個捲軸給帶回來，那時候就是打聽到那位城主有這樣的喜好，才會去執行那個任務，故意把這個捲軸給偷回來，聽說那物城主的收藏是令人大開眼界，沒想到這次去偷回來的捲軸會先被戀人發現。

利吉老早就想試試看其他的姿勢，只是礙於不知道要去哪裡找這些資訊，剛好就打聽到一座城的城主有這樣的喜好，千拜託萬拜託自家戀人的妹妹跟自己一起去，畢竟自己對於要迷昏整座城的人並無太大的把握。

結果被自家戀人的妹妹鄙夷，說忍者即使去偷東西也是可以不被發現，利吉的身手也不賴，還需要自己去幫忙，實在是有點太說不過去了吧！沒想到卻剛好讓他們兩人接到任務，對方指定他們一起去，才會順利偷到那個捲軸。

「我想和半助你試試看其他的姿勢嘛！你就不要生氣了嘛！」利吉用一種很哀怨的語氣對土井教官說。

「就算是這樣你也不能把這東西偷回來，你要我怎麼去面對其他人。」土井教官非常的無奈說出這句話。

「我相信霧丸不會打開來看的。」利吉很有信心的說出這句話。

「就算是這樣也不能偷人家的東西呀！！」土井教官真的很想要教訓眼前的人。

利吉聽見土井教官說的話只是笑笑的沒說什麼，用最無辜的眼神看的土井教官，讓土井教官心軟原諒他，他相信霧丸這麼聰明的孩子一定不會翻到那個東西，況且自己也不會輕易讓霧丸翻到那個東西的，利吉知道是土井教官擔心太多。

土井教官當然知道霧丸那個孩子不會輕易的打開來看，只是覺得家裡放這種東西還是很不好意思，他根本沒想到利吉會想要偷這種東西回來，讓自己實在是不知道要說什麼。

當利吉使出撒嬌攻勢的時候，土井教官已經不知道要怎樣罵人，誰叫自己真的太寵利吉，這件事可是常常讓山田教官笑話，偏偏自己又改不過來，只能無奈的接受這件事，只能怨自己真的是太寵利吉。

誰叫自己真的很寵利吉，只要利吉露出無辜的眼神自己就一定會原諒他，這次春宮圖的事件就這樣落幕，自己根本沒法子好好教訓利吉，其實被牽著鼻子走的人事自 己才對，事後土井教官這樣想，只可惜自己來不及阻止就被利吉撲倒，然後跟以往的慣例一樣，被利吉拆吃入腹而不自知。End


	5. 擦頭髮(食伊)

食滿和善法寺兩人從一年級就同寢室，擦頭髮這件事也是從一年級做到現在，因為一年級的時候，曾經發生一件事情，那件事情讓食滿有所體會，根本不敢放善法寺洗澡後不擦頭髮。

那時候自己以為善法寺的身體很健康，卻小看善法寺的衰運體質，沒想到第二天善法寺因為沒擦頭髮就睡覺的關係而重感冒，躺在床上好幾天，而自己連帶被傳染，也跟著躺在床上好幾天。

自從發生這件事後，食滿一定會督促善法寺把頭髮給擦乾，善法寺想要回報食滿，也會幫食滿擦頭髮，這件事即使他們成為戀人之後也沒有任何的改變，洗過澡後總是會幫對方擦頭髮。

「傷腦筋吶！沒有從文次郎那裏要到多餘的經費，這下子不是要去賣草藥就是要另外想辦法了…」善法寺想起前幾天的預算會議就傷腦筋。

「你又在胡思亂想什麼事情？」食滿踏進房間第一件事情就是幫洗過澡的善法寺擦頭髮。

「前幾天的預算會議上沒有拿到多餘的經費…」善法寺的聲音聽起來是那樣的哀怨。

「哼哼！文次郎那傢伙，用具委員會也沒拿到，早知道就不要跟他打起來了。」食滿想到最後自己的預算單會被撕破就後悔做這件事。

「留三郎，你也真是的，又跟文次郎打起來了。」善法寺聽見後不是很高興。

「別生氣啦！先想想怎麼賺經費。」食滿聽見善法寺不高興的語氣馬上轉移話題。

「聽亂太郎說，霧丸好像有收集頭髮的習慣，似乎是可以拿去賣錢的樣子。」善法寺想起來前幾天聽一年級的後輩們說的話。

「新兵衛也有告訴我這件事，我們可以一起收集頭髮拿去賣，這樣又有經費來源。」食滿覺得這是不錯的主意。

「嗯…」善法寺聽見後點頭。

食滿幫善法寺擦好頭髮後，開始幫善法寺梳頭髮，然後一一的把掉下來的頭髮給收集好，確定弄好後才把東西給收拾好，善法寺感覺到對方已經幫自己把頭髮給擦乾，馬上拿起毛巾幫對方擦頭髮。

即使對方的頭髮已經半乾了，善法寺還是會幫食滿擦頭髮，食滿也很享受善法寺幫自己擦頭髮，對方細心的程度讓自己覺得不可思議，而且又是那樣的溫柔，讓食滿感覺自己擁有這個戀人真好。

善法寺當然也收集食滿掉下來的頭髮，然後一一的整理好，能夠有方法賺進經費可是讓善法寺高興好一陣子，畢竟他正愁要怎樣處理經費的問題，還好亂太郎有告訴自己怎樣賺錢。

畢竟亂太郎身邊有一位老是在打工的霧丸，霧丸可說是名符其實的打工達人，總是有方法可以賺到錢，因此只要問霧丸賺錢打工的方法，霧丸一定會告訴你，善法寺這才鬆了一口氣，他們保健委員會的經費來源有著落了。

「留三郎，你們用具委員會的經費要怎麼辦？」善法寺一邊幫戀人擦頭髮一邊問。

「不知道，在看看要怎麼處理。」食滿對於這件事也頗傷腦筋。

「用具委員會的支出會很多嗎？像保健委員會總是要買藥品，開銷還挺大的。」善法寺想到這裡就想嘆氣。

「開銷是不會太大，不過最近校園內有許多東西要修理，支出也相對的比較大。」食滿對於自己沒拿到經費的事情還是耿耿於懷。

「那我們一起收集頭髮拿去賣吧！」善法寺笑笑的說。

「用具委員會會有辦法解決，那些就當作保健委員會的經費吧！」食滿可是很寵善法寺。

「嗯…這樣不好吧…」善法寺覺得這樣對食滿很不好意思。

「你就別擔心，保健委員會比起用具委員會還需要經費，所以賣到的款項就歸你。」食滿一點也不介意這件事情。

「謝謝你，留三郎。」善法寺聽見後感到很開心。

善法寺很高興自家戀人是這樣寵他，不過他也擔心自家戀人的情況，畢竟食滿可是用具委員會的委員長，用具委員會也是需要經費，只是每次到了預算會議的時候戀人總是會跟會計委員會的委員長潮江文次郎吵起來就是。

然後就會發生無法拿到預算的窘境，這樣的情況從以前就經常發生，讓善法寺實在是不知道要說什麼，誰叫食滿和潮江一見面就會吵架，別人想要阻止根本無法阻止。

「真的不需要另闢財源嗎？用具委員會也是需要經費的。」善法寺擔心的看著戀人。

「不需要，我們會有辦法，保健委員會比較需要，不需要擔心我們的問題。」儘管只是拿少少的經費，食滿還是有辦法維持用具委員會的開銷。

「好吧…」善法寺多少還是很擔心。

「不需要擔心太多。」食滿要自家戀人不要去想太多。

「留三郎，真的不需要嗎？」善法寺還是很擔心的問。

「真的不需要，我會有辦法解決。」食滿拍拍戀人的頭要他放心。

聽見戀人這樣對自己說，善法寺也不好說什麼，戀人一旦做出決定就不會更改，這點善法寺很清楚，用滿懷感激的眼神看著食滿，食滿看見善法寺的眼神只是苦笑，有時候他真的無法抵擋自家戀人這樣的眼神。

食滿知道自己很寵善法寺，從他們還沒交往開始就很寵他，六年級的所有人都清楚自己寵善法寺，沒有人跟自己說什麼，或許是因為他們看出來自己真的很喜歡善法寺，這份真心也得到很好的回報，他們兩人出人意料的成為戀人。

只要是戀人的要求食滿都會做到，不知從何時起自己總是放不下善法寺一個人，或許是因為戀人實在是太過心軟的關係，這樣心軟的戀人讓人覺得不適合成為忍者，卻不得不說戀人的醫療知識在他們出任務的時候可是非常受用。

畢竟出任務難免會有受傷的時候，這時候善法寺就發揮很大的力量，幫他們醫治、療傷，甚至有時候中毒善法寺還可以輕易解毒，或許該歸功於保健委員會當中的兩 位教官的教導，不過也是因為善法寺真的很適合當醫療忍者，這點食滿可是非常清楚，下定決心要好好保護他，也會守護他們之間的未來。End


	6. 相親(利土井)

利吉最近遇到一個很大的問題，那就是…他的母親又要他去相親了，上次他為了這件事情而去忍術學園找自家父親處理，後來就這樣不了了之，這次母親鐵了心一定要他去相親。

利吉根本不知道要怎樣才好，決定去忍術學園找人求助，畢竟他心愛的人是土井半助，正在忍術學園當小忍蛋們的導師，而自己也不知道是否可以去拜託那個人，又或是請父親山田教官回去和母親說一下。

「利吉先生，你又來啦！要找山田教官嗎？」小松田盡責的要利吉在出入簿上面簽名。

「嗯！有點事情來找一下父親，順便問一下，土井教官和美雪在嗎？」利吉其實比較想要來找戀人。

「土井教官在喔！美雪的話…應該是在，沒看見她在出入簿上簽名，啊！對了，山田教官好像被學園長派出去出差。」小松田像是想到什麼一般的說。

「那沒關係，我去找土井教官。」利吉覺得父親山田教官不在是一件很傷腦筋的事情。

利吉進入忍術學園後看見自己想找的那個人正在教學當中，這時候喜姆敲響了下課的鐘響，告知大家可以下課，理所當然的那個人也告訴大家說今天的課程結束了，利吉希望可以和她一起順道過去找戀人。

「今天的課程就到這裡，明天實習課是實戰練習。」美雪告訴六年級生後準備離開。

「「「是。」」」六年級生聽見後馬上應答。

「美雪。」利吉見到可以求助的人很高興。

「利吉君？」美雪很意外會看見利吉。

「我需要請妳幫忙！」利吉合掌拜託她。

「不會又是伯母要你相親吧？！」美雪大概猜出來是怎麼回事。

「對…」利吉很哀怨的說著。

能夠讓利吉煩惱的事情就只有那麼一件事，那就是被逼著去相親這件事，看樣子山田教官一直不回家這件事造成利吉很大的困擾，山田太太真的感覺到很寂寞，想要一位媳婦陪著自己。

土井教官看著眼前的人不知道要說什麼，上次相親的事情不了了之後，利吉就會偶有幾次被逼著要去相親，這時候總是會來忍術學園求助，看見這樣的情形土井教官也不好說什麼。

「哥，我看你…這次就…穿女裝吧！讓利吉君有個交待。」美雪開心的拿出打扮的用具出來。

「咦？咦？咦？不要~~~~」看見妹妹微笑的樣子土井教官有種衝動想要逃跑。

「半助，拜託你啦！母親大人這次選擇的對象不好推拖，拜託你陪我一起去。」利吉用哀求的語氣對土井教官說，他相信土井教官一定會答應的。

「這…」土井教官為難的看著利吉。

「課業方面我會幫你處理，反正一年葉組實戰經驗很豐富，帶他們出任務也無妨。」美雪已經決定好明天的實習課程是要解決一個任務。

土井教官聽見妹妹這樣說不知道要說什麼，戀人用很真誠的眼神這樣拜託自己，而自己好像不答應也不行，加上妹妹已經蓄勢待發的樣子讓土井教官有種雞皮疙瘩的感覺。

利吉很怕眼前的人不答應自己，這樣自己真的沒法子，想到要去相親這件事就感到很頭痛，利吉還不想那麼早結婚，只要自己的戀人還不答應要結婚，利吉就不會有結婚的衝動。

這方面利吉一直很尊重土井教官，可惜山田太太不是這樣想，讓利吉頗為難，不知道要怎樣解決這件事才好，其實利吉最希望的一件事情就是父親可以回去看看母親，這樣或許母親就不會逼自己去相親，也不會急著催婚。

「半助，你就答應利吉，你也知道內人不是很容易死心的人，要是知道利吉有喜歡的人，自然會解決。」山田教官剛剛用矢羽音跟利吉對話。

「好吧…」土井教官非常為難的答應下來。

確定兄長答應下來後，美雪俐落的把房間的門給關起來，山田父子就這樣被趕到外面去，利吉很期待戀人女裝的樣子，山田教官看見這樣的情形只是微微的嘆氣，不過仔細聽的話還是可以聽見土井教官求助的聲音。

「不要呀！！！！！」土井教官吶喊的聲音傳了出來。

只是山田教官和利吉都不為所動，看樣子裡面一定是一場硬仗，利吉開始期待戀人等下出現的畫面，那一定會很漂亮，而且絕對會讓自己驚為天人，絕對會比平常樸素的女裝還要好看很多。

經過一番小戰亂後，房間的門總算打開了，利吉看見土井教官被打扮成女人的樣子微笑，土井教官看見自己的裝扮都不好意思抬起頭來見人，在別人眼裡土井教官的樣子就像羞澀的女孩一般。

土井教官只是覺得自己這樣的面貌真的很丟人，堂堂一個大男人要打扮成女孩子的樣子就讓他覺得很不能適應，默默的抬起頭讓給利吉和山田教官看，利吉看見土井教官的面容後有些楞住，簡直就漂亮的讓人說不出話來。

「半助，你好漂亮。」利吉看見眼前的人有些楞住。

「我的技術不錯吧！我哥經過一番打扮可是不輸給女人的。」美雪看見他們兩人含情脈脈的樣子說。

利吉二話不說就帶土井教官去原本要相親的女孩子那裡去，速度快到連小松田都來不及叫人就不見了，簿子上只落下利吉的簽名而已，當然附帶土井教官的出入許可證。

利吉當然不會帶土井教官去赴約，而是打算去山田夫人那裡告知自己有喜歡的人，土井教官已經打扮成女孩子的樣子，至少可以擋住自己母親的攻勢，如果不行的話，大不了就坦承自己喜歡土井教官。

「利吉，你回來啦！」山田夫人看見兒子回來的樣子很高興。

「母親。」利吉點點頭沒說什麼。

「我已經和人家約好了，跟我一起去吧！」山田夫人笑笑的對兒子說。

「可是…」利吉有口難言。

「嗯？」山田夫人看見利吉身邊的女孩子。

「母親，我有喜歡的人了，我把他帶回家…」利吉鼓起勇氣直視山田夫人的眼睛。

「這樣呀…」山田夫人頗為困擾的看著眼前的情形。

「所以我不打算去相親。」利吉對於這件事很堅持。

利吉說完這句話後就沉默起來，山田夫人也安靜的不說話，這種感覺很讓人不知所措，土井教官在旁邊有些不知道該怎麼辦才好，畢竟他很少看見利吉會有這樣的表現。

而山田夫人卻沒有因為孩子頂撞自己感到苦惱，反而在沉思不知道要怎樣去回答，當然也沒有想要為難利吉的意思，只是這種氣氛讓自己真的不知道要怎麼說，土井教官覺得自己真的很不會應付這樣的情形。

「利吉帶回來的人是半助吧！？」山田夫人露出一抹了然的微笑。

「母親怎麼知道。」利吉對此感到非常訝異。

「孩子的爸有跟我說過，你對半助特別上心，明明美雪跟你年紀差不多，卻沒看你對她特別上心。」山田夫人想起當時的狀況後說。

「母親，請您成全我，我這輩子只喜歡半助，除了他之外，我誰都不娶。」利吉對著山田夫人鞠躬，誓言母親不答應就不抬起頭來。

山田夫人看見兒子這樣感到很訝異，當初山田教官跟她說這件事情的時候，自己還不相信自己的兒子對他們所救的人會這樣上心，沒想到竟然是真的，看見兒子這樣拜託自己，山田夫人還真的不知道要怎樣處理。

土井教官看見利吉堅持的樣子內心微微的嘆氣，沒想到當初一句戲言竟然會成真，他不想要看見利吉為難的樣子，正準備打算開口和山田夫人說話的時候，山田夫人卻開口對他們說話。

「利吉，你長大了呢！既然有喜歡的人，我就不勉強你了。」山田夫人決定任由孩子自己去選擇。

「謝謝您，母親大人。」利吉聽見這句話很高興。

「山田夫人，謝謝您的成全。」土井教官聽見山田夫人說的話打從心底感謝。

利吉很高興母親答應他們在一起，和穿著女裝的土井教官走在路上，利吉覺得這就像是約會一般，難得這樣輕鬆的走在路上，普通人也不會知道他們兩人是忍者，更不會知曉土井教官是男孩子。

看見利吉輕鬆的樣子土井教官也鬆了一口氣，放慢腳步打算在村子裡好好逛逛，當然也打算買些小點心回去給孩子們吃，不過自己這身衣裳還是要記得還給妹妹，畢竟這件衣裳可是妹妹最寶貝的一件衣服。

「可以和半助這樣悠閒的逛街，我真的很開心。」利吉開心的牽著土井教官的手。

「我也是。」山田夫人承認他們後，土井教官的心情也輕鬆許多。

「嗯…要買什麼點心給那些孩子呢？」利吉一邊逛著一邊說。

「我想，不管買什麼回去他們都會很高興。」土井教官露出一抹好看的微笑。

利吉聽見這句話只是微笑，不得不說自家父親和戀人都很寵愛那群孩子，而自己理所當然的也很寵愛他們，愛屋及烏的道理利吉並不會不懂，反而很高興自己可以認識那群可愛又有活力的孩子們。

不過今天可以看見自家戀人穿女裝的樣子，利吉真的感到很開心，戀人穿起女裝的樣子真的很好看，也很漂亮、美麗，讓自己無法不看他，視線無法從他身上移開，誰叫自家戀人漂亮的樣子讓人無法離開視線。

這樣漂亮的戀人讓利吉一點也不想給其他人看見，私心的想要獨自一人看著這樣美麗的戀人，當然這僅僅只有今天可以看見，想要再次看見除非戀人自己打扮，要不然真的很難。

利吉慶幸這次相親並沒有成功，看見自家戀人穿女裝的樣子他非常高興，百年難得一見的事情竟然讓自己遇上了，利吉對此可是非常的高興，又自家戀人約會一個下午，讓利吉覺得今天是他人生當中最快樂的一天。End


	7. 結婚(利土井)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：架空現代文，土井教官；亂太郎性轉、女裝有，不適勿入

土井半助站在鏡子前面看著自己身上的衣服，什麼時後自己竟然要步入禮堂，而且要和自己攜手偕老的人竟然是小自己七歲的男子，明明就不是什麼青梅竹馬的老套劇情，卻讓自己把整顆心都栽進去了。

山田利吉這個小土井半助七歲的男子，住在土井家的隔壁而已，是學校山田老師的兒子，打從自己搬入他們家隔壁後，利吉就不斷用自己的方式去騷擾她、追求她，儘管自己遠房的表弟攝津之霧丸也跟著自己一起住也是一樣。

利吉還用自己的方式討好自家表弟霧丸，讓霧丸整個心都傾向利吉那邊，甚至有時候會說利吉的好話，土井覺得不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟她和利吉也算是師生戀，自己可是在利吉所在的學校當中教書，霧丸就是自己班級的其中一個孩子。

「土井老師，時間快要到了，您換好衣服了嗎？」亂太郎敲敲新娘房的門。

「我好了，亂太郎，妳進來幫我吧！」土井對於自家學生是那樣的放心。

亂太郎是個好孩子，霧丸的女朋友，也是自己的學生，住在自家附近的孩子，曾經因為要生活的關係做過幾次亂太郎的家庭教師，他們家雖然是小康，但是非常的溫暖，常常讓土井感到很溫馨。

後來即使沒有在繼續當亂太郎的家庭教師，但是兩家人還是有繼續往來，這次結婚典禮亂太郎就是當自己的伴娘，幫忙打理自己的儀容，身上穿的新娘服就是亂太郎的母親所設計的衣服。

「土井老師穿起來真漂亮，利吉哥哥看見後一定會嚇到。」亂太郎真心的稱讚自己的老師。

「是嗎？」土井看著鏡中的自己不覺得怎麼樣。

「那是老師你沒有察覺，我真的覺得很漂亮，那我叫鷹丸前輩來幫老師弄頭髮囉！」亂太郎微笑的說著。

「好，那就麻煩妳了。」土井笑笑的說。

身為理髮設計師學徒的鷹丸馬上進入新娘房幫土井弄頭髮，土井看著鏡子裡的自己被打扮的很漂亮，突然有種恍如隔世的樣子，鷹丸幫自己弄好頭髮後，亂太郎就進來幫自己化妝，一時之間土井覺得好像看見故人的樣子。

自幼父母離異後，土井不想給家人帶來麻煩就自己獨立，雖然跟著母親一起住，但是獨立的土井從國中後就開始自己打工賺錢，直到母親過世後土井才知道父親早在和母親離異沒多久就過世，而霧丸是在父母親過世後沒多久來投靠自己。

隻身一人的土井考上教師資格，來到這個小社區當中的學校教書，遇見了豬名寺一家人以及山田一家人，她的生活開始多采多姿，曾經以為自己會孤老終生，卻沒想到自己竟然會嫁給小自己七歲的男子。

「利吉哥哥很期待見到土井老師？」霧丸是利吉的伴郎，自然知道利吉的心思。

「半助穿新娘禮服的樣子一定很漂亮。」利吉很期待可以看見自己心愛的人穿新娘禮服的樣子。

「亂太郎今天也穿的很好看，土井老師一定不會讓利吉哥哥你失望的。」霧丸知道自家表姐是個很漂亮的人。

「半助從沒有讓我失望過。」利吉當然知道心愛的人是個很漂亮的人。

吉時已到，時辰到了，利吉已經站在大家的面前等待新娘的到來，土井因為父親過世的關係所以沒有人可以牽著她的手走紅毯，反而是亂太郎的父親代替這項職務，讓土井感到很窩心。

當新娘出現在大家的面前時，每個人都驚訝不已，沒想到土井老師打扮起來是那樣的好看，所有一年葉組的學生都感到很不可思議，儘管他們現在已經不再是那個會讓土井頭痛的一年級生也是一樣。

或許是因為從沒有看過土井老師打扮的樣子，第一次看見土井老師打扮起來很漂亮，自然就說不出話來，長大後的他們受邀參加這場婚宴，讓他們覺得很訝異，卻也說不上來是什麼樣的感覺，畢竟他們也感覺的出來利吉很喜歡土井老師。

利吉看見土井的樣子說不出話來，差點想要撲到人家的身上，想要跳過這冗長的祝福話語，直接進入洞房，他這點小心思被自家父親山田老師給發現到，父親的一個狠瞪讓利吉乖乖的安份下來。

『沒想到半助打扮起來那麼漂亮，好想直接進入洞房喔！！』利吉的內心已經開始小鹿亂撞。

冗長的儀式結束後，利吉迫不及待的就和土井進入洞房去，天真的孩子們看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子利吉真的很喜歡他們的土井老師，山田夫妻看見這樣的情形搖頭不知道要說什麼。

「亂太郎，妳以後希望有什麼樣的婚禮？」霧丸不經意的問著自家女友。

「不知道，那是以後的事情。」亂太郎只有這個答案。

利吉深情的看著土井，他知道心愛的人是個很漂亮的人，不然自己不會追求她，打從自己和土井第一次見面起，自己就喜歡上她了，現在自己如願以償的可以和她在一起，正大光明的和她在一起。

他們立下誓約成為夫妻，利吉深情款款的看著土井，看見利吉的眼神讓土井感到很不好意思，即使已經交往多年，但是土井對利吉深情的眼神總是無法免疫，總是會不自覺的害羞起來。

「半助，妳今天好漂亮。」利吉握住土井的手說著。

「你今天也很帥氣。」土井故意別開頭來。

「我很高興可以和妳成為夫妻。」利吉覺得自己的夢想已經實現了。

「嗯…」聽見這句話土井有些害羞，不太敢看向利吉。

看見土井害羞的樣子讓利吉有種想要逗弄她的感覺，不過利吉忍住自己的欲望，反而是捧起土井的臉然後開始親吻，好不容易成為夫妻了，該做的事情還是要做，這麼美麗的婚紗真的讓自己捨不得脫下。

原來自己愛的人是那樣的美麗，讓自己無法移開自己的眼神，能夠和她成為夫妻是自己一直以來的心願，現在已經達成了自然會感到很開心、很幸福，只要能夠和她永遠在一起，利吉什麼都可以放棄。

利吉絕對不會離開土井，會和土井永遠在一起，會一直牽著她的手走下去，未來的日子一定會有她的陪伴，當然自己也會努力的工作養活這個家，任何事情都會和她攜手同進退，執子之手，與子偕老。END


	8. 祭典(利土井)

夏天總是會在人潮聚集的地方舉行祭典，身為忍者的利吉和土井教官知道夏日祭典正準備舉辦，學園當中的小孩子耐不住性子，總是希望教官們可以放自己去參加那個祭典，當然喜歡熱鬧的學園長自然會答應那些孩子們。

高年級生則是因為實技教官給予的任務，要他們好好的去人群當中收集資料回來，因此五六年級生大多都要背負教官所給予的任務去參加祭典，卻也不減他們的興致。

「半助，一起去參加祭典，好嗎？」利吉開心的問著自家戀人。

「好啊！」土井教官想都沒想就這樣答應下來。

利吉聽見可以和自家戀人一起去逛祭典，馬上迫不及待的換上便衣準備一起出門，土井教官看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子自家戀人真的很想要和自己約會，難得有祭典當然要好好的跟自己約會。

他們兩人換上便衣去祭典當中逛逛，霧丸是不會放過這樣的機會，自然會在祭典當中打工，土井教官看見這樣的情形苦笑，不過看見孩子們很有活力的樣子他也放心許多。

「似乎有好多很好玩的攤位。」利吉看見一些有趣的攤位馬上拉著戀人一起過去。

「的確是呢！」看見攤位上販賣的東西土井教官有興趣的拿起來看一看。

利吉看見這樣的情形很高興，開心的和土井教官一起逛，每個攤位上總是會有吸引他們兩人的小東西，甚至他們在這裡解決他們的晚餐，能夠和戀人一起快樂的逛祭典，利吉真的很高興，聽說祭典最後還會有煙火大會。

利吉很期待可以和土井教官一起看煙火，能夠和土井教官一起約會，利吉說什麼都很高興也感到很幸福，只要能夠和土井教官在一起，不管做什麼利吉都會很高興，何況還是期待以久的約會。

「半助，聽說等一下結束後會有煙火。」利吉開心的告訴自家戀人。

「嗯，是嗎？還真是期待呀！」土井教官想到可以看見煙火也很興奮。

「那我們買些吃的一起去河堤邊等吧！那裡是欣賞煙火的好地方。」利吉想到可以和土井教官一起看煙火就很興奮。

「好啊！」土井教官看見戀人興奮的樣子不多說什麼，只是牽起他的手一起去買食物。

利吉覺得他們兩人一起牽手的感覺真的很好，買完食物之後他們去河堤邊等待，等待最後放煙火的時機，想到可以和戀人一起觀賞煙火的樣子，利吉真的就興奮不已。

當煙火釋放的那一瞬間，利吉開心的把戀人攬到自己的懷裡，土井教官感受到利吉的動作之後，放鬆自己的身體靠在他身邊，果然自家戀人已經長大了，讓自己可以依靠，有他在身邊，原來自己是那樣的幸福。

「半助，這輩子我最愛你了。」利吉感性的告白。

「我也是，利吉。」土井教官害羞的回應利吉的告白。

聽見戀人對自己表白的話語，利吉真的很開心，交往那麼多年，戀人總是害羞的不敢表白自己對他的感情，現在可以聽見戀人表達自己的感情，利吉當然會很高興。

土井教官很少會說出那樣感性的話語，利吉聽見土井教官這樣說當然會很高興，內斂的戀人對於那些情話是真的很少會說出來，甚至連簡單的『我愛你』也很少說，往往讓利吉不知道要說什麼才好。

利吉開心的抱住土井教官，看見利吉開心的樣子土井教官沒有多說什麼，只要戀人開心他什麼都好，誰叫自己一直以來都把利吉當成弟弟一樣的寵愛，自然會希望利吉過的很開心。

「半助，以後願意陪我來祭典嗎？」利吉很擔心土井教官會拒絕自己。

「當然好囉！」土井教官微笑的說著。

「真的是太棒了。」利吉很高興可以和自家戀人約會。

「呵呵。」看見利吉高興的樣子土井教官也很開心。

利吉知道自己是個很忙碌的忍者，土井教官是忍術學園當中的導師，很多時候他們兩人總是會錯開在一起的時間，偶爾利吉會進入忍術學園當中找自己最愛的戀人，利吉總是會把握他們兩人在一起的時間好好相處。

土井教官也知道他們兩人的情形，所以很多時候都會刻意和利吉一起相處，只要利吉想要做什麼他都會答應下來，當然不能太過份就是，要是太過分的話，土井教官可是會生氣的。

土井教官可是非常的有原則，雖然很疼一年葉組的孩子，同時也很愛利吉，但是超過他的原則的話，土井教官還是會很生氣，利吉當然知道土井教官的原則在哪裡，自然不會去踩土井教官的底線。

「果然可以和半助約會是最好的事情。」利吉開心的說著，他最喜歡和土井教官一起約會。

「利吉，我也是。」土井教官也很喜歡和利吉約會。

「下次有機會我們再一起來逛祭典吧！」利吉說出自己的邀約，他相信戀人一定會答應他。

「好。」土井教官微笑的答應。

利吉很高興土井教官答應下次和自己一起約會，土井教官覺得和戀人一起約會並沒有不好，畢竟他們之間真的很少去約會培養感情，因此趁此機會答應也不是什麼壞事，自己也很喜歡和利吉約會。

而且他們兩人都很忙碌，很少有機會可以一起約會，土井教官很清楚，自然會答應利吉的請求，兩個人在一起真的很幸福，土井教官很享受這樣的感覺，幸福的感覺。

「半助，下一次也一起來看煙火。」利吉開心的說著，然後高興的牽起土井教官的手。

「嗯。」土井教官露出大大的微笑。

看見戀人的微笑利吉很開心，和戀人一起約會果然是很棒的事情，他很喜歡這樣的感覺，尤其是和戀人在一起的時候，他相信這樣幸福的感覺會一直持續下去，他們會用自己的方式保有這樣的幸福。END


	9. 祭典(利土井)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話
> 
> 這篇跟上一篇的內容除了上半段一樣以外，下半段不一樣
> 
> 因為昨天凌晨寫好的時候檔案突然壞掉，沒有注意電腦有自動幫我救回，因此才用桌電寫完剩下的部份，沒想到打開筆電後發現檔案下半部有救回，因此就貼兩篇給大家看。
> 
> 希望大家會喜歡。

夏天總是會在人潮聚集的地方舉行祭典，身為忍者的利吉和土井教官知道夏日祭典正準備舉辦，學園當中的小孩子耐不住性子，總是希望教官們可以放自己去參加那個祭典，當然喜歡熱鬧的學園長自然會答應那些孩子們。

高年級生則是因為實技教官給予的任務，要他們好好的去人群當中收集資料回來，因此五六年級生大多都要背負教官所給予的任務去參加祭典，卻也不減他們的興致。

「半助，一起去參加祭典，好嗎？」利吉開心的問著自家戀人。

「好啊！」土井教官想都沒想就這樣答應下來。

利吉聽見可以和自家戀人一起去逛祭典，馬上迫不及待的換上便衣準備一起出門，土井教官看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子自家戀人真的很想要和自己約會，難得有祭典當然要好好的跟自己約會。

他們兩人換上便衣去祭典當中逛逛，霧丸是不會放過這樣的機會，自然會在祭典當中打工，土井教官看見這樣的情形苦笑，不過看見孩子們很有活力的樣子他也放心許多。

「似乎有好多很好玩的攤位。」利吉看見一些有趣的攤位馬上拉著戀人一起過去。

「的確是呢！」看見攤位上販賣的東西土井教官有興趣的拿起來看一看。

利吉看見這樣的情形很高興，開心的和土井教官一起逛，每個攤位上總是會有吸引他們兩人的小東西，甚至他們在這裡解決他們的晚餐，能夠和戀人一起快樂的逛祭典，利吉真的很高興，聽說祭典最後還會有煙火大會。

利吉很期待可以和土井教官一起看煙火，能夠和土井教官一起約會，利吉說什麼都很高興也感到很幸福，只要能夠和土井教官在一起，不管做什麼利吉都會很高興，何況還是期待以久的約會。

「半助，聽說等一下結束後會有煙火。」利吉開心的告訴自家戀人。

「嗯，是嗎？還真是期待呀！」土井教官想到可以看見煙火也很興奮。

「那我們買些吃的一起去河堤邊等吧！那裡是欣賞煙火的好地方。」利吉想到可以和土井教官一起看煙火就很興奮。

「好啊！」土井教官看見戀人興奮的樣子不多說什麼，只是牽起他的手一起去買食物。

利吉覺得他們兩人一起牽手的感覺真的很好，買完食物之後他們去河堤邊等待，等待最後放煙火的時機，想到可以和戀人一起觀賞煙火的樣子，利吉真的就興奮不已。

當煙火釋放的那一瞬間，利吉開心的把戀人攬到自己的懷裡，土井教官感受到利吉的動作之後，放鬆自己的身體靠在他身邊，果然自家戀人已經長大了，讓自己可以依靠，有他在身邊，原來自己是那樣的幸福。

「半助，這輩子我最愛你了。」利吉感性的告白。

「我也是，利吉。」土井教官害羞的回應利吉的告白。

聽見戀人對自己表白的話語，利吉真的很開心，交往那麼多年，戀人總是害羞的不敢表白自己對他的感情，現在可以聽見戀人表達自己的感情，利吉當然會很高興。

土井教官很少會說出那樣感性的話語，利吉聽見土井教官這樣說當然會很高興，利吉很清楚戀人是個很內斂的人，很多事情都不愛說出來，當初如果不是自己死纏爛打的話，戀人是不可能和自己交往。

土井教官一直覺得自己會耽誤到利吉，所以一直不願意正面回應利吉的感情，好不容易讓利吉盼到可以交往的時候，已經是經過很多人的勸誘，土井教官才勉為其難的答應下來。

「果然和半助一起出來約會最好了。」利吉很高興今天可以和土井教官一起出來約會。

「我也是，和利吉一起出來真的很愉快。」土井教官看見利吉開心的樣子自己也很開心。

「下次有祭典的時候我們也一起出來？」利吉決定下次也要約土井教官一起出來約會。

「當然好囉！下次有祭典我們也一起出來逛。」土井教官露出開心的笑容，他很樂意和利吉一起出來約會。

聽見土井教官答應自己，利吉開心的不得了，看樣子下次自己真的有機會可以把土井教官拐出門，只要土井教官可以和自己出來約會，利吉就會很高興，畢竟和戀人在一起的時間真的不多，利吉當然會盡量想辦法和戀人一起相處。

利吉是個自由忍者，總是會接許多任務，有時候真的不得休息，土井教官是忍術學園的導師，一年葉組的孩子們都很頑皮，土井教官要花很大的心思去應付他們，自然很難有時間可以和利吉約會。

利吉總是會趁著任務的空檔的時候來到忍術學園找自家戀人，偶爾在走廊上談心自然也不是什麼壞事，紓緩一下自己的疲勞，而且有時候還可以和自家戀人一起睡覺，利吉更是開心不已。

「嗯，美好的時光一下子就過去，真可惜。」利吉多多少少有些遺憾。

「這也是沒辦法的事情。」大概是因為自小的遭遇，土井教官對於這件事反而是看的很開。

「下次沒有任務的時候一定要好好的陪半助你才可以。」利吉笑笑的對土井教官說。

「呵呵，利吉，那我期待。」土井教官的臉上似乎可以看見一絲絲害羞的紅暈，好像是很期待可以和利吉一起出來約會的樣子。

利吉看見土井教官害羞的樣子微笑，對方是個很容易害羞的人，利吉很清楚，誰叫自己很小的時候就認識他了呢！甚至還不擇手段的想要把他拐到自己的身邊，還好對方答應自己要和自己在一起，不然利吉肯定會很傷心。

今天可以和土井教官一起出來逛祭典，利吉真的很開心，兩人可以這樣悠閒又愜意的約會，這是很難得的一件事情，畢竟他們兩人都是很忙碌的人，一個月能夠見上幾次面就要偷笑了。

不過也是因為這個祭典的關係，利吉聽見土井教官對自己的表白，利吉深深的覺得能夠和土井教官一起出來逛祭典，果然是很美好的事情，相信這樣簡單的幸福會一直持續下去。END


	10. 你若安好，便是晴天(霧亂)

忍者這種職業總是會遇到一些需要殺人的問題，曾經是忍蛋的他們總是認為自己一定可以避免，可到了長大的時候，開始執行任務的時候，他們才發現到這根本就避免不了。

霧丸知道善良的亂太郎對此感到很傷腦筋，同時也感到很痛苦，因為他的職業是不分敵我都要醫治的醫療忍者，如果可以霧丸也希望自己可以把所有的事情都扛下 來。

曾經有人交代過霧丸，說什麼都要好好保護好亂太郎，要是亂太郎受到任何一絲傷害的話，自己肯定會被她給大卸八塊，可惜事與願違，霧丸終究還是沒有保護好亂太郎，讓他受到傷害。

「攝津霧丸，你答應過我什麼…」土井教官看見妹妹正在努力忍住自己的怒氣不痛打霧丸一頓。

「對不起，我沒有保護好亂太郎。」霧丸跪在自家監護人的妹妹面前懺悔。

「算了，罵你也沒用，過來幫我。」土井教官看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

霧丸聽見之後乖乖的跟前跟後，看著自己最愛的人受傷自己當然也不好受，只能任由自己最信任的姐姐來幫他治療，有時候霧丸覺得如果自己可以更勇敢一點，說不定亂太郎就沒事。

這次的任務是他們倆人一組去處理，新兵衛另外派配其他任務給他，沒想到他們雖然任務成功卻受重傷回來，回到忍術學園的時候他們兩人鬆了一口氣，兩位教官看見這樣的情形馬上幫他們治療。

然而自己也差一點被自己最信任的監護人之一痛打一頓，當然自己身上有傷口的關係對方才沉住氣來，不然的話肯定會把自己痛打一頓，畢竟亂太郎是她最寵的孩子。

「亂太郎出這樣的事情，美雪真的很生氣。」利吉看見這樣的情形和土井教官咬耳朵。

「會生氣也是正常的，你又不是不知道美雪很疼亂太郎。」土井教官看見這樣的情形只能嘆氣。

治療過後亂太郎還躺在床上，霧丸跪坐在旁邊，整個人很消極，自責自己沒有保護好自己最重要的人，讓亂太郎躺在床上昏迷不醒，如果不是自己的疏忽的話，亂太郎不會躺在這裡。

土井教官看見這樣的情形很無奈，忍者受傷是很難避免，霧丸和亂太郎都是自己從小看到大的孩子，亂太郎受到這樣大的傷害自己當然會很難過，霧丸和亂太郎是情人，這次他們兩人出任務亂太郎受重傷，霧丸當然會自責。

土井教官摸摸他的頭，要霧丸不要去想那麼多，亂太郎很快就會醒來，霧丸知道土井教官想要告訴自己這件事，收拾好自己的情緒之後決定好好的照顧亂太郎，自己要親眼看到亂太郎醒來。

「霧丸，好好照顧亂太郎，不會有事的。」土井教官輕聲的安慰。

「好。」霧丸聽從土井教官的話收拾好自己的情緒來好好照顧亂太郎。

在亂太郎昏迷的這段時間霧丸很努力的照顧他，把他照顧的無微不至，土井教官看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子霧丸已經恢復精神了，不需要太過擔心，看見亂太郎好很多的樣子霧丸也放心許多。

土井教官也很清楚自己的妹妹因為亂太郎的情形有起色而不去責怪霧丸，畢竟它們都知道忍者出任務難免有死傷意外產生，這次他們兩人可以活著回來已經是不幸中的大幸。

山田教官和利吉他們父子倆出去幫他們把任務全部解決好，土井教官看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，如果不是亂太郎受重傷的話，霧丸一定會去把任務全部解決完畢。

「亂太郎，你醒了？」霧丸看見亂太郎慢慢睜開眼睛的樣子非常開心。

「小霧…」亂太郎眨眨自己的眼睛看著霧丸。

「太好了，你醒了，沒事了。」霧丸快要哭出來的樣子讓亂太郎不知道要說什麼。

「我昏迷多久了？」亂太郎拉拉霧丸的衣服問。

「三天了，姊姊說你沒醒過來的話，就真的很危險了。」霧丸擦乾自己的眼淚。

「嗯…對不起，讓你擔心了。」亂太郎努力撐起自己的微笑。

霧丸聽見亂太郎說的話不知道要說什麼，明明是自己的錯但是亂太郎卻不怪自己，讓他實在是不知道要說什麼，自己只能抱著亂太郎哭泣，土井教官看見這樣的情形無奈的笑了笑。

經過這幾天霧丸無微不至的照顧，亂太郎已經恢復很多，看見這樣的情形霧丸真的很高興，亂太郎知道自己讓大家擔心了，這次是自己的疏忽沒有注意到，讓大家擔心自己這麼久。

土井教官看見亂太郎醒過來沒有多說什麼，這幾天亂太郎好吃好睡，傷也養好的差不多，這時候土井教官才會過來和自己的寶貝孩子深談，畢竟是自己的學生，看見他這樣也不好受。

「沒事就好，下次出任務小心。」土井教官摸摸亂太郎的頭。

「是，我會的。」亂太郎露出好看的微笑。

「亂太郎，吃飯了！」霧丸打開門大聲說。

「啊！小霧，謝謝。」亂太郎微笑的道謝。

「好好休息，我先離開了。」土井教官笑笑的說。

「好。」亂太郎乖乖的答應下來。

霧丸當然知道自家監護人來這邊是要和亂太郎說話，談一些事情，土井教官不會責怪他們兩人，只會要他們兩人下次小心一點，畢竟長大之後任務開始有難度，不能再像小時候那樣。

身為他們的教官，土井教官當然會好好的關心他們兩個，就像關心每個葉組的孩子一樣，希望他們不會受到任何的傷害，所以才會在他們受到傷害的時候好好的安慰他們，這是屬於土井教官的溫柔。

霧丸覺得亂太郎沒事自己的心情就是晴天，因為亂太郎是自己最重要的人，這個最重要的人他一點也不想要放手，所以不管怎樣他都會用自己的方式來好好的保護他，霧丸看著亂太郎在內心當中想著，『你若安好，便是晴天。』。END


	11. 壓歲錢(霧亂)

在忍蛋時代的亂太郎和霧丸在新年的時候總是可以領到一些壓歲錢，亂太郎家裡是小康家庭，壓歲錢這種東西不會出現在他們家，霧丸因為父母雙亡，自然也沒有，所以他們只有在新兵衛的家裡才可以領到。

但是亂太郎從小會有一個人發紅包給他，那是教導他忍者該學習的東西的師父，那是他現在忍術學園的土井教官的妹妹，因緣際會他們認識許久，每年新年亂太郎唯 一的紅包就是她給的。

後來霧丸住進土井教官的家裡後，每年新年都可以和亂太郎一樣拿到壓歲錢，有的時候他們去新兵衛家裡也可以拿到，這時候霧丸總是會把錢存起來，亂太郎會稍微精打細算看要怎樣用，偶爾會貢獻出來貼補家用。

「土井教官，我來了，打擾了。」亂太郎來到土井教官的家裡。

「啊！亂太郎，你來啦！霧丸出去打工，是來找他的嗎？」土井教官看見學生過來自己的家裡好奇的問。

「我來找姊姊，她在嗎？」亂太郎不是過來找霧丸的。

「美雪啊！她今天有任務，所以出任務去了，要兩三天才會回來。」土井教官想起來自己的妹妹去了哪裡。

「唔…姊姊又不事先通知了。」亂太郎有些不太高興。

「不要不高興，今天留宿吧！新年有好東西要給你們。」土井教官笑笑的對亂太郎說。

「好吧！有什麼我可以幫忙的嗎？」亂太郎很乾脆的問土井教官。

「那就來幫我整理屋子和草藥吧！」土井教官摸摸亂太郎的頭。

亂太郎幫忙土井教官整理屋子，順便整理一下家裡的藥草，因為自家妹妹是臨時接到任務才出門的，有很多事情都放著沒有去做，還好有亂太郎幫忙，不然自己還真的不知道要怎麼辦。

當亂太郎知道自己想要找的人是臨時出門他這才釋懷，不然的話他肯定會不高興一陣子，當然他知道對方不是刻意的，不然一定會帶他一起出門，霧丸回到家看見亂太郎來當然很高興。

打工完畢的霧丸回家看見亂太郎來很高興，土井教官看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，他知道霧丸真的很喜歡亂太郎，看見這樣的情形他當然樂見其成，對他們的戀情沒有太大的意見。

「亂太郎，我好想你喔！」霧丸看見亂太郎馬上撲過去抱他。

「小霧…」亂太郎聽見霧丸說的話苦笑。

「誰叫你寒假就回家，然後一直都沒有來看我們。」霧丸不太高興的說出這句話。

「因為家裡有事情要忙，所以才拖到今天來。」亂太郎乖乖的解釋給霧丸聽。

「亂太郎絕對不是特地來見我的吧！」霧丸怎麼會不知道亂太郎的想法。

「這個嘛…」亂太郎還真的不知道要怎麼說。

「好了，霧丸，過來準備晚餐，不要鬧了。」土井教官看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「知道了。」聽見土井教官說的話霧丸馬上過去幫忙。

亂太郎看見這樣的情形也一起過去幫忙，小時候常常跟在美雪的身邊，亂太郎學會一些做飯的方式，自然可以幫忙霧丸，畢竟土井教官對於煮飯這件事並不拿手，對此大家也不知道要說什麼才好。

畢竟煮飯這件事一直都是美雪親自打理的，土井教官根本不需要動手，自然而然到最後土井教官不會煮飯，後來霧丸住進來之後就換霧丸幫忙煮飯，這時候土井教官也不用動手，乖乖的看著他們弄好晚餐就好。

霧丸和亂太郎一起煮飯，準備他們今天三個人今天的晚餐，亂太郎今天來的時候有拿一些菜給土井教官，那是他們家今年的收穫，今天的晚餐自然就是吃亂太郎拿來的菜。

土井教官看見這樣的情形微笑，霧丸和亂太郎的感情真的很好，他們之間的感情有些變質，不在是那樣單純的友情，已經發展到愛情的境界，不過這兩個孩子似乎都還沒察覺到就是。

「給，這是今年的壓歲錢。」土井教官拿出壓歲錢給他們。

「謝謝土井教官。」亂太郎很高興可以拿到壓歲錢。

「太棒了，土井教官謝謝你。」霧丸很高興可以拿到壓歲錢。

「這是美雪準備給你們的。」土井教官又拿出另外一份壓歲錢給他們。

「姊姊也準備了？！」亂太郎非常驚訝。

「兩份！」霧丸的眼睛已經變成銅板的樣子。

「真是的！」土井教官看見這樣的情形很無奈。

土井教官看見這樣的情形笑笑的，其他事情他沒有多說什麼，看見兩個孩子高興的樣子他也很高興，這就是為什麼他們每年都會準備壓歲錢給他們，至於他們兩人的感情會怎樣，土井教官會繼續觀察下去。

霧丸和亂太郎的感情真的很好，拿到壓歲錢之後他們兩人都把自己的份給收好，霧丸是肯定會存起來，亂太郎正在思考要怎樣用這些壓歲錢，霧丸看見亂太郎在思考的樣子沒有打擾，他知道亂太郎每次都會思考要怎樣用壓歲錢。

晚餐過後他們三個人燒為談論一下接下來要做的事情，亂太郎會過來就是想要幫忙土井教官他們，土井教官很開心亂太郎可以過來幫忙他們，霧丸會繼續打工，至少在寒假結束之前他都還會繼續打工。

「亂太郎，你想好要怎樣用壓歲錢了嗎？」睡覺之前霧丸突然問出這句話。

「應該會拿一點回家裡貼補家用，剩下的就自己存起來。」亂太郎想了想之後說。

霧丸聽見亂太郎說的話沒有多說什麼，只是和亂太郎一起乖乖睡覺，亂太郎當然知道霧丸為什麼會問自己，所以他沒有多說什麼，霧丸總是會不著痕跡的關心自己，這才是他為什麼會這樣喜歡霧丸。

不過今天可以拿到壓歲錢亂太郎真的很高興，他相信霧丸也高興不已，畢竟霧丸的生活是那樣的拮据，對於金錢這種東西總是會想盡辦法存下來，不過現在霧丸多少還是有點改變就是，而不管霧丸怎樣改變亂太郎都還是會喜歡他。END


	12. 異物入侵(食伊)

食滿和善法寺是一對情侶，他們兩人感情真的很好，由於善法寺的個性很容易害羞，所以食滿很難繼續下去，每次想要繼續下去的時候總是會不小心被打壞，不過他們兩人還是會想盡辦法有肉體交流。

最近善法寺在同儕的鼓勵下買了一個跳蛋，她和食滿已經有達到三壘過，但是正確來說當初是因為太痛的關係，所以食滿真的沒有做到最後，對於這點食滿和善法寺有些失望。

所以善法寺想要試試看，想要和食滿再一次的試試看，她想要和食滿發生關係，畢竟自己的好友們幾乎可以說都已經破處，自己是否可以和男友試試看，才會鼓起勇氣買跳蛋。

「留三郎，周末……要不要試試看？」善法寺有些不好意思的看著自己的男友。

「伊作，妳確定要嗎？」食滿沒想到女友會提出這個問題。

「嗯。」善法寺點點頭表示自己的意願。

「好。」食滿捧起她的臉親吻她。

周末的時候善法寺偷偷的瞞著食滿準備好，照著跳蛋使用的手冊慢慢的把跳蛋放入自己的私密處，然後開起開關，跳蛋在自己的私密處振動起來讓善法寺差點叫出來。

可是她馬上摀住自己的嘴巴，不讓聲音傳出來，因為食滿在外面，自己是想要給他一個驚喜，這樣要是叫出來的話肯定會破壞這個驚喜，異物入侵自己的體內這種感覺真的很爽快，說不定食滿的異物進入自己的體內會更爽。

善法寺沒想到自己的腦袋竟然會有這樣色色的想法，她準備好之後走出去，她除了買跳蛋以外還有買情趣睡衣，就是想要給食滿一個小小的驚喜，讓他們可以發生關係。

「伊作，妳……」食滿看見善法寺身上的衣服差點把持不住。

「我這樣不好看嗎？」善法寺有些不好意思的看著食滿。

「不，很好看。」食滿把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「嗯……啊……」這個動作讓善法寺忍不住叫了出來。

「伊作，妳？」食滿摸到善法寺的下體。

「我做了準備，所以……」善法寺鼓起勇氣把食滿壓在床上。

食滿知道自己已經舉了起來，看見善法寺的動作只能嚥下口水，先看看愛人到底要怎樣做，善法寺先把食滿的褲子給脫下來，看見已經舉起的慾望吞了一口口水，然後用纖纖玉手開始摸了起來。

這樣的感覺已經讓善法寺忍不住，只好把放在身體裡面的跳蛋拿出來，然後用小穴口對準食滿的肉棒，緩緩的坐了下去，看見這樣的情形食滿感到很訝異，第二次做愛沒想到會這樣舒服。

食滿一個用力轉身把善法寺壓在自己的身下，然後開始動了起來，善法寺只能努力的呻吟，看見剛剛她丟在床旁邊的跳蛋食滿微笑，看樣子自己的女友果然真了很用心。

「好脹！好滿！嗯…….哈……留三郎……」善法寺喜歡這樣的感覺，喜歡被異物入侵的感覺。

「伊作，妳的小穴好熱，真的很歡迎我。」食滿沒想到自己竟然會說出這樣色情的話來。

「留三郎、留三郎……」善法寺只能盡情的叫著自己愛人的名字。

「伊作，妳夾的我好緊。」食滿覺得自己根本無法離開善法寺的小穴。

善法寺只能循著本能抱著自己最愛的人，讓他的肉棒可以深深的達到自己的子宮深處，現在的她只能盡情的呻吟，然後希望對方可以滿足自己的慾望，第一次被異物入侵的感覺就已經覺得很舒服，第二次更是舒服。

食滿其實早已經想要和善法寺做愛，只是第一次的感覺不是很好，所以他想要等到愛人做好心理準備之後再來和她一起做愛，沒想到第二次竟然會是她提出來，然後好好的和她一起做愛。

如果不是善法寺自己親自來撲上自己，食滿還是想要好好的慢慢來，親自用手指來挑逗善法寺的小穴，之後才用會自己的生殖器插入她的體內，畢竟沒有人喜歡被異物入侵。

「啊……」善法寺已經高潮了。

「唔……」食滿一個挺進把精液送入善法寺的體內。

「好累……」善法寺伸出手摸著食滿的臉。

「可是我很喜歡呢！伊作。」食滿低下頭親吻善法寺。

親吻過後食滿把善法寺抱起來，然後進入浴室當中洗澡，做愛過後當然要好好的清洗一下，至於剛剛的跳蛋還躺在床上，他們早已經不在意那麼多，洗澡過後好好休息就好。

不過當他們從浴室當中出來看見床上的跳蛋，善法寺想起剛剛的事情馬上臉紅，食滿只是笑笑的把東西給收好，剛剛熱情的愛人是多麼的讓人想要把人擁入懷中。

躺到床上之後善法寺馬上閉上眼睛睡覺，看見這樣的情形食滿笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是躺在她的身邊和她一起入睡，入睡前食滿想到他們兩人剛剛沒有避孕，而且自己還內射，這下子可要小心一點才可以。

『啊啊！剛剛好像沒有避孕的樣子，而且我又內射在伊作的體內，真是糟糕。』食滿不小心才想到這件事。

閉上眼睛之後食滿不打算去想那麼多，自己是那樣的愛善法寺，自己根本不需要太過擔心，反正要是善法寺真的懷孕，他也會想辦法負責，畢竟自己是真的很愛她。

既然善法寺沒有提起自己也不需要想太多，食滿現在只想要把人抱在自己的懷裡，果然還是把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡才覺得安心，這下子自己可以和其他人炫耀一下他們達到三壘。

已經交往這麼久的時間，食滿很清楚善法寺的個性，果然自己還是很喜歡懷裡的人，只要可以和她在一起，什麼事情都可以解決，未來的事情以後再來煩惱就好，其他的事情就不需要去想太多，現在好好的和她一起睡覺。END


	13. 親吻腳背(霧亂)

霧丸有個很可愛的伴侶，他是一名很厲害的醫療忍者，自己的工作就是好好的保護他，亂太郎的醫療知識承傳自土井教官的妹妹，由於在戰場上醫療忍者基本上不分敵我都要治療，霧丸就是負責保護他。

六年級的時間他們開始慢慢的接手簡單的任務，心地善良的亂太郎從不想要殺人，這些工作霧丸會幫亂太郎完成，不過基於他們的個性也不太會接暗殺任務，除非真的沒有辦法。

今天難得可以休息，他們安靜的窩在房間裡面，新兵衛有幾個任務要處理，所以和其他人一起去處理，霧丸和亂太郎可以做某件事情，不需要去在意那麼多，畢竟有新兵衛在的時候，他們想做這件事時還要去保健室的某間房間做。

「小霧，不要鬧了啦！」亂太郎想要休息卻發現霧丸已經開始在鬧自己。

「難得新兵衛不在。」霧丸親吻亂太郎的腳背後說出這句話。

「可是……」亂太郎已經因為霧丸的動作而臉紅。

「明明亂太郎也想要……」霧丸笑笑的看著亂太郎。

亂太郎想說什麼都不知道要說什麼才好，他當然知道霧丸想要把握這點時間來做這件事，自己的慾望也被他引起，害的自己不知道要說什麼才好，想要擺開霧丸根本是不可能的事情。

果然到最後還是做了那件事情，宿舍的隔音也不太好，亂太郎根本不敢呻吟太大聲，只能盡量憋住自己的聲音，即使如此霧丸還是不會輕易的放過他，讓亂太郎不知道要說什才好。

當霧丸進入自己的體內亂太郎真的很想要大叫，可是他不想要讓其他人知道他們在做什麼事情，只能忍住不大叫，可是這樣爽快的感覺讓亂太郎真的很想要呻吟，而且霧丸的動作又很大。

「小霧……」亂太郎哭泣的臉讓霧丸很滿意。

「亂太郎，你真美。」霧丸很喜歡看這樣的亂太郎。

「你明知道我不能大叫，還這樣故意。」亂太郎好不容易喘了過來。

「呵呵！看著你憋著的樣子也覺得很好玩。」霧丸親吻亂太郎的臉頰。

「唔……快點動啦！」亂太郎忍不住，希望對方快點動。

「遵命。」霧丸聽見亂太郎的話乖乖的開始動了起來。

性愛過後霧丸親吻亂太郎的腳背，看見霧丸做出這樣的動作亂太郎也沒有多問，這樣的小動作最近常常出現，不過亂太郎都不會過問那麼多，對他來說只要霧丸高興就好。

這個動作對霧丸來說有一個意義，不過他不會告訴亂太郎，有些事情不需要告訴對方也可以做，而且亂太郎也不會過問那麼多，既然對方不會過問霧丸也不打算告訴他。

一向不會多問的亂太郎只會笑笑的看著霧丸，反正對他來說霧丸高興就好，其他的事情也不需要過問那麼多，不知道從什麼時候起霧丸的花招就很多，亂太郎也懶的一個一個去過問。

「我果然還是很喜歡泡澡。」難得可以和亂太郎一起洗澡霧丸很開心。

「不要隨意浪費資源。」看見這樣的情形亂太郎不知道要說什麼。

「亂太郎老是這樣說。」霧丸把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「真的很受不了你耶！小霧。」亂太郎拍掉在自己手上亂摸的手。

亂太郎覺得自己也該好好反省一下，每次都拿霧丸沒有辦法，如果對方想要做什麼事情自己都會答應，就是這樣才會讓人傷腦筋，不過自己大概很難改變，畢竟自己真的很寵霧丸。

而且亂太郎也知道自己是多麼的想要和一個人度過這一生，這也是為什麼自己願意和霧丸交往，即使這份戀情未來不一定會被其他人接受，但是他們還是會想辦法守護他們之間的愛情。

或許這也是為什麼自己會這樣寵愛霧丸，有時候會不小心讓對方得寸進尺，儘管如此亂太郎也不會多說什麼，而且霧丸也不會太過份，要是太過份的話肯定會被他痛打。

「亂太郎，你有想過以後的事情嗎？」霧丸看見亂太郎躺在床上的樣子問。

「想過啊！」對於霧丸的問話亂太郎很清楚。

「你太善良了。」霧丸知道亂太郎的個性。

「不會有事，不是有你在我身邊嗎？」亂太郎身出手把人抓在自己的懷裡。

「你這樣說我會很傷腦筋。」霧丸故意這樣對亂太郎說。

「少來了，你才不會傷腦筋呢！」亂太郎怎麼會不知道霧丸的個性。

自己所愛的人要自己保護好，這點霧丸很清楚，所以不管怎樣他都會保護好自己最愛的人，然後和他一直攜手走下去，未來的日子一定要有他的存在，不然這樣的話自己的人生沒有意義。

沒有豬名寺亂太郎他攝津霧丸的人生根本沒有意義，所以不管發生什麼事情他都會保護好自己最愛的人，絕對不會讓他受到任何的傷害，不管多小的傷害他都不會讓他受到。

霧丸打從愛上亂太郎後就在自己的內心當中發誓過，他是絕對不會讓自己最愛的人受到任何的傷害，儘管偶爾還是會不小心，但是自己曾經有不小心讓亂太郎受到傷害過。

「亂太郎，別再受傷了。」霧丸把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡。

「嗯，我會的。」亂太郎拍拍霧丸的手安撫他。

「你要是真的不見，我會崩潰的。」霧丸可不想要自己最愛的人離開自己。

「我知道。」亂太郎對此沒有多說什麼。

曾經自己受過重傷，當初好不容易從鬼門關當中回來，所以他知道霧丸會傷心難過，為了避免這樣的情形發生，霧丸總是會想辦法保護好自己，絕對不會讓自己受到傷害，看見這樣的情形亂太郎真的很高興，對他來說霧丸真的是自己最重要的人，也是這輩子最愛的人。END


	14. 巷子裡迅速的手活(利土井)

山田利吉前陣子因有個任務需要搭檔，所以去了忍術學園當中找人幫忙，這次請來幫忙的是土井教官，利吉很清楚土井教官的能力在哪裡，因為他小時候曾經看過土井教官處理一個任務過。

本來是要找土井教官的妹妹，不過對方似乎是接到一個任務帶著六年級的學生們去處理，所以人根本不在忍術學園當中，對此利吉沒有多說什麼，只是問問自己的戀人，土井教官聽見利吉說的話當然答應下來。

山田教官對於自家兒子來把戀人也是他的夥伴的土井教官帶走這件事沒有太大的意見，既然利吉想要找人來搭檔表示說這個任務需要兩個人手，身為利吉的父親，山田教官當然會沒有意見。

「我很高興半助可以來幫我。」利吉笑笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「嘛！我也很久沒出任務，剛好可以試試看，看看自己是否會有沒有退步。」土井教官也微笑的看著利吉。

「半助的實力真的很厲害，一定不會退步。」利吉怎麼會不知道土井教官的能力在哪裡。

「呵呵！或許吧！」土井教官笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

利吉和土井教官很快的就把任務解決完畢，看見這樣的情形利吉真的很開心，剩下的時間可以好好的和土井教官約會，這點利吉早已經算計好，如果沒有算計好自己可不能好好的和土井教官在一起約會。

土井教官沒有意識到利吉的算計，反正可以順利的解決任務沒有什麼不好，而且這次的任務沒有太大的問題，自己和利吉很快就解決，這就表示說自己的身手沒有太大的退步。

要是退步的話土井教官知道自己會被妹妹笑，畢竟這就表示說他過的太安逸，有時候這也不是什麼很好的事情，利吉笑笑的和土井教官逛著市集，似乎沒有太過有什麼事情產生。

「可以和半助一起逛逛真的很不錯呢！」利吉很開心的可以和土井教官一起逛街。

「的確是很不錯呢！」土井教官對此沒有多說什麼。

他們決定今天不早點回去忍術學園休息，乾脆一點回去土井教官的家休息，沒想到走到一半的時候利吉有點想要對方，所以馬上把土井教官壓在牆壁上，這時候他們兩人是在巷子裡面。

土井教官看見這樣的情形感到很訝異，沒想到利吉竟然會這樣做，好在現在是晚上沒有幾個人出現，就算想要做壞事也可以，但是土井教官一點也不想要在這裡做，誰叫他臉皮真的很薄。

可是偏偏利吉一點也不想要放過土井教官，拉著他的手摸著自己的跨下，告訴他說自己很想要，土井教官嘆了一口氣只好乖乖的服務一下自己的戀人，當然他知道利吉肯定會很高興。

「半助，用手幫忙我？」利吉輕輕的在土井教官的耳邊說。

「我能不幫嗎？」土井教官當然很清楚利吉的個性。

「呵呵！半助，我好愛你。」利吉很開心土井教官會幫自己。

「真是受不了你。」土井教官對於自家戀人是那樣的無奈。

土井教官當然是用手幫利吉解決，巷子裡迅速的手活，即使是晚上或多或少還是怕會被人看見這樣的情形，所以土井教官很快就幫利吉解決他的欲望，當然被挑起的慾望不是那樣的好解決。

當利吉釋放在土井教官的手中時，他知道自己感到很開心，不過他現在很想要早點回家和土井教官溫存，對他來說這樣簡單的解決慾望似乎沒有感到很開心，更想要和自己的人在床上滾一圈。

利吉拉著土井教官的手馬上回去家裡，看見這樣的情形土井教官也不好多說什麼，回到家後自己就被利吉推到地板上，看見利吉的眼神他就知道對方到底在想什麼，怎麼說都是自己最寶貝的戀人。

「利吉。」土井教官看見利吉的眼神很無奈。

「抱歉，半助，我真的很想要。」利吉從不會隱藏自己的慾望。

「我能說什麼。」土井教官看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「半助真的很愛我呢！」利吉很開心土井教官是這樣愛著自己。

利吉和土井教官做了好幾輪，幾乎快要天亮的時候才睡著，雖然他們不急著回去忍術學園，但是或多或少還是會又點愧疚，土井教官知道自己很想念那些孩子們，儘管自己老是會替他們操心。

那些孩子對他來說是寶貝，他是一種用父親的心態來教導他們，雖然他們偶爾會給自己帶來很多麻煩，考試什麼的老是會讓人很傷腦筋，可是對他來說可以教導他們真的讓他內心當中很富足。

利吉當然知道土井教官的想法，他偶爾會吃醋土井教官對那些孩子那麼好，常常讓土井教官不知道該說什麼才好，雖然有時候會吃醋可是他也很清楚那是土井教官的職業。

「真的該回去，利吉你接下來呢？」土井教官看著自己最愛的人。

「應該是回去陪陪母親，之後再去接任務。」利吉把衣服給穿好之後告訴土井教官。

「偶爾回去多陪陪夫人也是不錯的選擇，真希望山田教官也會這樣做。」土井教官很想念自己的家人。

「我比較想要陪在半助的身邊。」利吉親吻土井教官。

聽見利吉說的話土井教官只是微笑，沒有多說什麼和他一起回去忍術學園，他怎麼不想要陪在自己最愛的人身邊，可是他知道自己無法放下那些孩子，因此想要陪在利吉身邊根本是不可能的事情。

只是不知道利吉會在忍術學園當中多待幾天，山田教官是否會回家就不知道，好好的把握可以陪在自己愛人的身邊不是什麼不好的事情，畢竟對他來說可以和利吉在一起真的很幸福。

或許自己未來真的很想要牽起利吉的手一起走下去，不過看樣子自己一輩子都會待在忍術學園當中教書，偶爾陪陪利吉出任務，相信利吉也很清楚這點，他們會找到屬於平衡生活的方法。END

**Author's Note:**

> 『土井教官生命中唯一最重要的女人』是自創角色，土井教官的妹妹，土井美雪
> 
> 作家的話
> 
> 這是被朋友推坑後所生出來的文章...
> 
> 請大家多多支持囉~


End file.
